


11 de Marzo

by IKnowItAintEasy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowItAintEasy/pseuds/IKnowItAintEasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia, her best friend, was waiting for her at the park they always met before going to Uni. And when she saw Clarke coming her way with a wide smile she couldn’t help it. Her face broke in an intense smile as she wiggled her eyebrows. </p><p>“I get by your expression that today the metro was interesting, am I wrong?”</p><p>or</p><p>the fic based on a song based on a tragic real event. (Jueves by LODVG)</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 de Marzo

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to say that this fic is inspired in a song called “Jueves” by LODVG. This fic has a sensitive subject. If you feel offended I’m really sorry. Is based in a real story that happened in Madrid, (Spain) 11 years ago.  
> Said this, I want you to know that this is not my mother tongue, so I’m sure I’ve made mistakes. I would really really love you if you corrected me so I could improve.  
> And it's been a while since I wrote something other than essays. I'm sorry too.
> 
> *Characters thinking*  
>  
> 
> Anything belongs to me. And I’m really sorry beforehand.

11 Marzo

13/11/2003 (Thursday)

8:00 am. Lexa is already in the metro, and she swears she is about to fall asleep while standing. She usually is fully awake in the morning. After her black coffee. But today she just woke up with the wrong foot. 

*She snapped awake when her sister, Anya, kicked the door almost unhooking it from the door frame.”We ran out of hot water, coffee and mum is coming for dinner” Great. She though. That’s exactly what I need right now. She looked at the clock ticking in the wall beside her bed.7:38. “Holy shit!” The brunette jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, entering the shower still clothed. “I’m leaving!!” Anya shouted closing the flat’s main door. No time for hair, no time for hair. A ponytail will do. After showering in less than two minutes with cold water, she ran to her room wrapped in a towel and dressed as fast as she could.7:45. She grabbed a pencil, her coat (with her wallet and her phone) and stormed out of the apartment. Hurrying downstairs she used the pencil to work herself a bun. Well, a bun will do. As soon as she stepped in the street, she ran down the street toward the nearest metro station. BUENOS AIRES station.*

A catchy and short tune gets her out of her trance. A nice voice announces the next stop “Next station, Menéndez Pelayo”. A small smile appears in Lexa’s lips, as recognition hits her. This is the stop. This is it. This is why she takes this line to go to work, even if she has to take a 20 min walk to work. The metro stops and the doors are still closed for a moment. But when they open, and a horde of people gets into the coach, Lexa spots her at the other side of the carriage. Her beautiful blonde, wavy hair. Her eyes. Oh god, her eyes. That blue is the most beautiful color she has ever seen. She wants this moment to freeze and… Oh god! She realized I’m staring! Shit! I’m staring! Lexa reprimanded herself for being so obvious. She looked everywhere and everyone but the girl. But she couldn’t help herself. She feels dragged to this beautiful girl, so she returns her gaze at her. The brunette relaxes when the blonde sends her a cute smile. Just. For. Her. *Those beautiful lips, with that freckle. They seem very soft and… LEXA! Control yourself.*

Her stop arrives and she has to leave, so she moves to the doors of the coach. She setps outside and hears how the doors slide, closing. She turns around and is met with the beautiful sky in the blonde’s eyes. They keep their looks fixed as the train moves. A smile in both of their faces. Only when the train has disappeared, Lexa starts to move and gets out of the train station.

As soon as she reaches the top of the stairs, the cold wind of Madrid hits her in the face. I should have brought a scarf. She starts walking towards her work. *20 minutes walking in the cold. Sweet.* She stops when a traffic light flashes a little red man, and shoves her hands inside her pockets. Suddenly her phone vibrates. She pulls it out of her pocket and unlocks the screen. 2 messages from Anya.

Anya Woods: Someone left their keys at home  
Anya Woods: And it wasn’t me so… 

Lexa’s eyebrows rise, almost reaching her hair line. She pats her jeans pockets. Nothing. Coat pockets. Nothing.*Amazing.*

Commander Woods: There’s only the two of us in that apartment so…  
Commander Woods: And how do you know?  
Anya Woods: I had to come back because I left my wallet  
Anya Woods: With my badget inside  
Anya Woods: Anyway, did you arrive on time?  
Commander Woods: On time?  
Anya Woods: You know, to get THAT train

The traffic light turns green and she crosses as fast as she can. She arrives to a park, where she sits in a bank. Crossing her legs she returns her attention to her phone. 

Commander Woods: Aren’t you supposed to be working?  
Anya Woods: Gustus is driving, we aren’t there yet  
Anya Woods: Now talk   
Commander Woods: Yes, I did  
Anya Woods: And…? Did you talk to her?   
Anya Woods: Any improvement?   
Commander Woods: No, I didn’t talked to her  
Anya Woods: OH GOD!

Lexa could feel the exasperation in her sister’s texts. 

Anya Woods: What’s the point on taking   
Anya Woods: A train 30 minutes before the ACTUAL train you should be talking  
Anya Woods: To see a smoking hot girl   
Anya Woods: IF YOU DON’T TALK TO HER!  
Commander Woods: First of all, I can literally feel you screaming  
Commander Woods: So calm your tits   
Anya Woods: You calm your tits  
Commander Woods: Second and last…   
Commander Woods: There was a lot of people  
Commander Woods: And she was in the opposite part of the coach  
Commander Woods: And I don’t know if she is into girls, so…   
Anya Woods: ¬-¬  
Commander Woods: What does that mean?   
Anya Woods: That means that everything you just said are excuses.   
Anya Woods: Grow a pair, be a woman and cross the damn coach and sit next to her.   
Anya Woods: Even if you have to walk across all Gondor to get there  
Lexa sighed. That was the only LOTR’s location and used it when she wanted to make a reference about long distance.   
Anya Woods: And you said the other day that she was wearing a bisexual bracelet.  
Commander Woods: Ok, that’s true.   
Commander Woods: But maybe if I was prettier, or smarter… You know, like a cover girl.   
Anya Woods: We are not going there  
Commander Woods: I would get the courage to get there and ask her who she is  
Anya Woods: Ok! I’m stopping you right there  
Anya Woods: I’m running late, but we are having a conversation the moment I get home  
Anya Woods: This is conversation is far from finished. I’ll have to clear your head from all that shit mother put in there.   
Anya Woods: Ttyl  
Anya Woods: <3  
Commander Woods: See you  
Commander Woods: <3

Lexa slides her phone into her pocket and glances around the park. There are two people with their dogs. An old lady doing gymnastics. And a mom walking her son to school. A normal Thursday to everybody. She sighs and stands up, hands in her pockets. 

“And now let’s go get a coffee” She tells herself as she resumes her path. 

 

18/12/2003 (Thursday)

Finally. The train is finally here. Clarke enters the carriage and there she is. The stunning brunette with a forest in her eyes, sitting by the window with an empty sit in front of her. So there she goes. Quickly, trying to be the first one to get to the site. Once she is there, she realizes that there’s a Mango bag, as if reserving it. Her face is starting to drop when the stranger. The beautiful stranger. Lifts the bag and places it in her lap, smiling at her. The blonde smiles too wide for a polite smile, and sits right in front of her. Both staring at each other briefly, until the brunette adverts her gaze to the window. *I wish I could draw those eyes, those lips… Oh my god, those cheekbones.*

Clarke studies her as she traces her fingers in the fabric of her skirt, as if drawing the girl. The almost straight line of her jaw. Her pink lips. Her eyes. She wishes so much to trace the patterns of the girl, not only with the tips of her fingers, but with her lips. *Wow, too much Clarke. Too much. Oh! She is looking at you again.*

Clarke tries to look away. But she fails. It looks like the girl tries to tell her something with the eyes. The way her gaze roams around the blonde’s face, until she stops. On Clarke’s lips. When she smiles, the brunette shoots her green eyes to meet blue ones. A blush spreads at her cheeks and reaches her ears. Clarke gives her a lopsided smile and the girl turns her look at the window. Yawning. The blonde’s pupils dilate and takes a mental photo of the girl in front of her. 

The brunette beauty never looks at her again in the remaining of the way. She remains with the look fixed at some point in the distance.* If you only knew that I’m wearing my prettiest skirt just for you.*

When they reach the other girl’s destination, Clarke learns two things:  
Just when she dropped her head at the carriage’s window, she noticed that the girl wasn’t just looking at any point in the distance. She was looking at her. At her reflection. But not a moment after, the brunette is standing. Losing any possibility of stare competition.   
And the second thing is that, this mysterious girl has a name. Lexa. Maybe is the short version of Alexandra, or Alexandria… As the girl stands up, Clarke is able to see a nametag in the t-shirt neatly folded inside the bag. This was the first time she saw the girl –Well, Lexa now – with a different attire than what she supposed was a work uniform. The other times she has seen her without a coat /jacket /jumper, the girl never wore her nametag. 

When the girl was out, Clarke stood from her seat. *Will she…?* Yes. There was Lexa. Waiting as the train re-started its way, with her eyes locked on Clarke. 

20 minutes later

Octavia, her best friend, was waiting for her at the park they always met before going to Uni. And when she saw Clarke coming her way with a wide smile she couldn’t help it. Her face broke in an intense smile as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

“I get by your expression that today the metro was interesting, am I wrong?”

“It was pretty interesting”

“Speak! Now!”

“Well, we looked at each other…”

“And?”

“And she looked at my lips” Octavia giggled “and when I caught her she started blushing so hard!”

“So you think you may have possibilities with GreenEyesHottie?”

“Lexa”

“What?”

“Her name is Lexa”

“And how do you…? You better be telling me everything before we arrive to class”

“Don’t worry, I will” 

 

29/01/2004 (Thursday)

 

*She has a poor face.* That’s the first thing that crosses Lexa’s mind when she sees the girl. She is sitting again in front of her. She is wearing an olive green hat – with golden curls cascading and framing her face- that matches with the scarf covering almost until the blondes’ pink nose. She is wearing what looks like a really warm coat that covers her from head to the knees. But what catches her attention is her eyes. Her blue eyes are underlined by eye bags. And she looks really tired. 

They are both looking at the landscape through the window, but Lexa wants to talk to her. She wants to know. To ask. *Are you ok? Do you feel ok? Need a hug? A coffee?* But she doesn’t. She doesn’t because she thinks that, even after sharing looks and the same train during almost a year, she can’t really talk to the girl. Not even ask her the time. *Maybe she wants to be alone. Not to be bothered. But what if…?* Lexa tears her eyes from the view and turns her gaze to the blonde. 

“Next station, Atocha” sais the voice through the speakers.

The girl is looking at her. And Lexa is just staring right back. They held looks but Lexa gives up. She can’t talk to this beautiful person. Who looks like she just fell from the sky. Even with her tired face. 

Lexa closes her eyes. She can hear how the other girl shuffle in her seat. She can feel her returning her gaze to the window. Lexa can hardly breath, a lot going through her mind in this moment. *She looks tired, she looks really really tired. She is so beautiful, I bet she is a good person too. I don’t want her to be in pain, but I am nothing to her. I am nothing but the stranger of the metro… If she ever thinks of me outside this metal box. I bet she has more important people to think about.*

If only Lexa knew, how the other girl thought of her. That she experienced the same excitement every morning. They didn’t know that - for the both of them – the way journey between “Menéndez Pelayo” and “Gran Via” was their favorite time of the morning. Sometimes even of the day. And that when one of them, didn’t catch the train, the other felt like their day was incomplete. 

If only they knew…

 

26/02/2004 (Thursday)

 

Clarke sits in front of her. Again. She has been doing it for almost two months in a row. This time, Lexa, is reading a book ,“Poesía by Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer”. She lets out a little squeak of emotion recognizing the book, and the poet. It’s one of her favorites from the Romanticism period in Spain. The girl looks from the book to the blondes’ eyes. And as she lowers the book, she gives Clarke the most warming smile she has ever seen. So it’s easy to understand the blonde when she returns the gesture, bigger if possible, and looking at the book nods in approval . 

The other girl lets a little laugh and returns to her book. But she seems not able to concentrate, because almost every five seconds is looking up to Clarke. Smile still on her face, blushing slightly. 

When the girl leaves the train, she can’t help but think about the most famous poem of the poet “Las golondrinas” (The swallows). It may be the most known, or the most representative of the artist. But if she could choose one of the poet’s poems to recite to the beautiful girl, she would choose a verse from “Habrá poesía” (There will be poetry):

“Mientras haya unos ojos que reflejen   
los ojos que los miran,   
mientras responda el labio suspirando   
al labio que suspira,   
mientras sentirse puedan en un beso   
dos almas confundidas,   
mientras exista una mujer hermosa,   
¡habrá poesía!”

“While there are eyes that reflect  
The eyes looking at them,  
while the lip responds sighing  
to the lip that sighs,  
while feeling they can in a kiss  
two confused souls,  
while there is a beautiful woman,  
There will be poetry!”

And yes, she may be a little sappy and corny, but she feels every word. From the first, to the last. She may only know the girl from the mornings at the train but… Oh god! While this woman was still existing, she could write an entire ontology about love, lips and beauty in the world.

 

 

11/03/2004 (Thursday, Damned Thursday…)

This is the day. She feels confident. The girl is in front of her. She is wearing her usually braided hair- in two blonde braids to the back of her head- loose and she looks stunning. She is looking at her, right to the side of her head. Burning. Trying to catch her attention without saying a word. And she does. The blonde is looking at her and… Lexa comes down. She can’t do it. She just can. She closes her eyes and the pretty blonde returns her gaze to the window. Again!. Lexa reprimands herself. You little shit! *You can through a man out of the ring but you can’t even say ‘Hi’ to a girl. You useless lesbian.* 

But suddenly something happens. She hears the girl talk and she can’t believe it. 

“Le-Lexa?” Lexa opens her eyes and sees the girl, the blonde beauty with the sky in her eyes, looking right at her. With a smile. With a wide smile. Her eyebrows knotted in worry. *Oh god, I can’t even say her name… and it’s two syllables. Stupid. Stupid.* Clarke thinks.

“Hi?... Hi!” The blonde chuckles at her confusion.

“Hi! My name is Clarke” *Oh! Her name is Clarke.* “I… Know your name because I saw it the other day in your… bag” Clarke fidgeted with her fingers, nervously. 

“Oh…” That’s all she gets to say because then there’s a sudden jolt of the train that almost throws them from their seats. When they regain their posture, there’s a really bright white light coming from the window. They can’t see anything from the outside, but mysteriously the light doesn’t damage them. Taking a look around the wagon they see everyone frozen. It’s like time had stopped after the jolt. But, for some reason, they don’t mind. 

Lexa is the first one who stands up, extending her hand so Clarke can reach for it and get on her feet. They are really close from each other. Their hands intertwined. Lexa moves her free one and moves a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. She leaves her hand there, stroking softly the blonde’s cheek. 

Clarke is looking at her with a daydreaming look, biting her lip. Her free hand had moved to Lexa’s waist, where her thumb was moving in circles. She took a small step towards the girl, flushing completely their bodies. She whispers “I don’t even know you, and I already miss you”

Lexa let’s a quite laugh and presser their foreheads togheter “Did you know that, each morning I don’t go in the direct train, and I get in this one? So I. Can. See. You.” Lexa breaths in Clarke’s lips. 

Suddenly the light is gone and is replaced with total darkness. Clarke untangles her hand from Lexa’s and with both, she reaches the girls face. She presses their lips together and it just feels right. It does. The movement of soft lips makes fireworks explode in the back of the eyes of each of them. An electric shock roams their body, from head to toes. 

After what feels forever, they part. They still can’t see each other, but they can feel the smile in the other’s faces due to the proximity. They peck each other a few more times before Lexa speaks. 

“I think… I’m in love with you. I love you”

Clarke’s soul feels complete again. But she has no time to respond, as she gives Lexa, the last heartbeat of her hear. 

 

 

The News:   
A terrorist attack has been made today in Madrid. One of the most sanguinary attacks made until the date. The slaughter that has left from the moment more than 173 deaths and 900 injured people. 5 minutes were all the terrorists needed to blood stain the morning in Madrid. During that period 13 hiding bombs exploded along three trains that made stop in Atocha’s station, in rush hour, with people on their way to their jobs, their classes and their chores...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it (as much as you can enjoy an angst fic).  
> Feel free to send me your reviews with your thoughs.  
> I really appreciate them and I think they can help me to improve.  
> Have a nice day =)


End file.
